Hope in an Old Friend
by Starkitty Angel
Summary: Tomoyo has lived in Japan with her mother all her life. Everything is fine, until her mother dies and her world turns upside down. She moves to England to make new memories, and there she finds an old friend. ET, Being rewritten NEW CHAPTER 2 UP! 3 soon!
1. The News

Hope in an Old Friend

By: Starkitty

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP so don't sue me.

Konnichiwa minna-san. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so don't flame me if it is bad! I'm new at this ;; Okay this is an E/T fic that I am currently in the process of re-writing because I realized just how bad it was. I'm so sorry I ever put you through this torture.

Short summary: When tragedy strikes close to home, Tomoyo is distraught. After a long time and a few hard decisions Tomoyo finds solace in an old friend. Through his she begins to hope again. Eriol/Tomoyo. 

" Talking " ' Thinking '

on with the story!

Chapter one: The News

Tomoyo stared sadly out the window. Her pale face streaked with tears as she silently cried.

Dead...

Her mother was dead.

She could hardly believe it. The only person in her family who cared for her was dead. Her mother, whom she had lived with her entire life, who had taken care of her since she was in the womb was dead. Her mother…dead. The words didn't seem to go together in the same sentence. They shouldn't go together in the same sentence.

Sonomi had only been on her way home. Home from France, where her last job had taken her. There had been engine trouble. The plane blew up. There were no survivors. No survivors. Her mother, dead. There was nothing, nothing that could have been done.

And here she was, left alone, with no family to care for her. Her father didn't love her. He left her. She didn't want to leave. She had nowhere else she wanted go. She loved Japan. She didn't want to leave it. She didn't want to leave Sakura, her best friend. She didn't want to leave her high school, her boyfriend, her life.

"Miss Daidouji?" The voice of her maid asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some dinner." She replied emotionlessly, not turning to even look at the maid. The girl bowed and hurried off. She faintly heard the doorbell ring.

There was a knock on the door and another maid entered. "Mistress, there is a young man here to see you."

She sighed softly to herself. It was probably Ryu, her boyfriend. She should talk to him. No doubt he heard about her mother. But still, she didn't want to. She felt enough pity with her maids around. She didn't need or want anymore.

"Tell him to go away. I do not wish to speak to anyone right now." She replied stonily, turning to the maid.

"Yes ma'am" was the dutiful reply.

Tomoyo turns back to the window. She grabs a brush and starts running it through her long dark gray-blue hair. After a few minutes she hears the muffled voice of her maid telling her dinner's ready. She thanks the maid and begins to walk downstairs to eat her meal, her first meal knowing that her mother will never join her anymore.

Author's Notes

I know its short, but it's just a starting point. I considered combing this chapter with the others, but decided it was best as a standalone. The next ones will be longer I promise.


	2. Learning the News

Hope in an Old Friend

By: Starkitty

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me it belong to the wonderful people at Clamp.

KonnichiwaI would like to thank all who reviewed my story. To answer some questions, yes, it is an E+T. And Yes I promise to make the story longer, this chapter is proof.

Ch. 2: Learning the news

Sakura stared sadly at the seat next to her. Tomoyo had not been in school for a week. The last time Tomoyo did not come to school is when the voice card took her voice away. Everyone was starting to get worried. Even Mrs. Haruna, their homeroom teacher, was becoming worried. The music teacher has asked Sakura countless times if she has seen Tomoyo. Each time the answer from Sakura was no.Sakura tried to pay attention to the teachers lesson, but couldn't. She was to worried about Tomoyo. Finally the bell rang, she gathered her stuff and went to her locker. After her locker she strapped on her skates and exited the school.

Not much had changed since she had transformed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Syaoran had left for Hong Kong and she desperately hoped he would wait for her to finish high school so she could date him and have the life they always wanted. Eriol left for England with his guardians. She had heard last year in a letter that his relationship with their former teacher, Kaho Mizuki had simmered into a friendship. Touya and Yukito had graduated college and Touya was currently working on his PhD. She was now in High School and was in the same class as Tomoyo. She just couldn't give up her habit of skating to school, but had gotten much better about her punctuality.

Sakura started to skate home but before she could skate off the school ground she heard a shout. She was too lost in thought to and didn't hear until it shouted for a 3rd time."Sakura-chan" "Sakura-chan!" She looked over to the voice to find her brother standing next to a smiling Yukito. She was so surprised that she nearly tripped over the ground with her skates.

"ONII-CHAN! YUKITO-CHAN!" She grinned broadly and skated over masterly in hopes to prevent her brother's teasing. No such luck.

"Nice trip there, kaijuu. Your feet are still too big." Touya sneaked up behind her, teasing. She growled and tried to smash his foot with her skate, but he was too quick and she was soon chasing him down the street. She had just nearly caught up with a jump when she caught the sidewalk wrong and really did face plant. Touya was soon on the ground next to her, he was laughing so hard.

"Owieee." Sakura moaned, and took Yukito's outstreached hand.

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan?" He asked in a voice so sweet that she remembered why she fell in love with him so many years ago.

"Hai, Daijobu. Only my pride." She said, getting up gracefully and smoothly started skating away. "Leave him there." She called back to Yukito, who had turned to help Touya up.

"I'll make some tea!" Sakura called as they got inside.

"No, I'll make some tea. I would like to still be alive when dad comes home." Touya stopped her. Sakura blew him a raspberry but acquiesced, taking the moment to run upstairs to change and put down her books.

She sat down next to Yukito on the couch, plastering on a smile while trying to see if she could find a spare moment to call Tomoyo.

" Is everything alright, Sakura." Yukito asked in his usual calm, sweet voice."I'm fine, I'm just worried about Tomoyo." She replied. She always had been like an open book, especially to Touya and Yukito."What's wrong with Tomoyo?" Touya asked, bringing in the tea. "I don't know. She hasn't been in school for a week now, everyone's becoming worried."Sakura missed the looks exchanged by Touya and Yukito.

"Why don't you try giving her a call?" Yukito suggested. Sakura nodded and dashed upstairs.

h i a o f h i a o f h i a o f

Tomoyo sighed, and looked away from the glowing computer screen. With her mother dead, she was on her own, but legally she wasn't. She couldn't, no, wouldn't go live with her father. Her father had moved to America a long time ago, leaving his family behind. She still had to give him a call though. It was her duty as his daughter. Besides that, she was planning a funeral and thinking of a university. She had half a mind to drop out right now, but she knew he mother would want better of her. Her mother always dreamed of her following in her footsteps. She had no idea what to do right now.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks once again. She never realized how much she needed her mother. Since her mother was often busy, she was often on her own. She had learned long ago that her mother loved her very much, but her job was important to her as well. She never held it against her mother, not even now. In fact, Tomoyo blamed herself, for not spending as much time as possible with her mother.

"Madam?" Her maid questioned. "Ms. Sakura is on the phone for you."

Sakura.

She had completely forgotten about Sakura. Sakura probably didn't even know. She must have been worried sick. Tomoyo hadn't even thought about school or anything of that matter for the past week.

"Thank you, Marita." Tomoyo said, hastily wiping her eyes, taking the phone.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said a bit more cheerful than could be belived.

"Tomoyo-chan! Oh thank goodness, I was so worried. Is everything alright? Why haven't you been in school this week, everyone was wondering." Tomoyo smiled slightly at her friend's greeting. Sakura was the most caring person in the world.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you Sakura. Things have gotten rather hectic over here." Then again, now that she thought about it, how could Sakura have not heard? It had been everywhere, in the papers, on the news. She was sick of this game, everyone sidestepping around her, being careful not to mention her mother's death.

"Has something happened, Tomoyo? Are you alright?" Sakura sounded thoroughly confused. Maybe she didn't know after all.

"No. I'm not alright." Tomoyo replied softly, her voice breaking as her eyes welled up with tears. "It's my mo-mother. She's dead."

Tomoyo didn't hear Sakura's reply before she hung up and collapsed on her pillow in tears once again.

h i a o f h i a o f h i a o f

Sakura hung up, mouth open in shock.

"Sakura?" Kero asked as Touya and Yukito looked at her in expectant reply.

"It's Tomoyo, her mother died." Sakura responded, still in shock.

"We know." Yukito responded. Sakura turned her head sharply. Her brother jumped in before she could even say a word.

"It's all over the news. She was the owner of a big corporation." Touya said. "Tomoyo must be going through so much. She was expected to take over the business for her mother. She hasn't even finished high school yet."

"C-can you take me over there? Touya, please?" Sakura begged. Touya nodded.

h i a o f h i a o f h i a o f

That's all for now. Slightly longer than last time, but still quite short I know. It will be getting longer in the future, I promise. I'm just concentrating on getting something half-decent up other than the shite I had before. No seriously, it was horrible. I can't even believe I wrote it. But anyways, I should have something else up soon, very soon, so just wait for it.

And Please guys, I LIVE for reviews. Tell me how it is, if you like it, if you hate it, if it's amazing, if it's just more shite and I should scrap it and forget about it. So REVIEW!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

(Yes, I'm desperate and yes, I'm begging.)

P.S. hiaof stands for Hope in an Old Friend...the title

Sayanora,

Starkitty


	3. The Surprise

Hope in an Old Friend

Starkitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by the incredibly talented team of CLAMP.

Chapter 3

"Madam? Ms. Sakura is here to see you."

"Let her in."

"Tomoyo! Oh my goodness, I'm sooo sorry. Are you alright, no of course not, uhm, how are you doing?" Sakura quickly took her friend into her arms, her words stuttering and bumbling as she struggled to find the right thing to say.

Tomoyo hugged her friend back, feeling just a bit safer in her friend's arms. "Thank you, Sakura." She said sincerely.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked up at the new voice and noticed Touya standing there. She nodded gratefully and he gave the slightest of smiles.

"What are you going to do now, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura. I honestly don't know." Tomoyo sighed

0 0 0

She had it. She had his number. She had her father's number. She could easily enough call his number, leave a message saying mother was dead and hang up. One problem. What if he answered?

'It's alright, go ahead and call, he shouldn't be home now.' She tried to assure herself. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath and dialed his number.

'Please don't answer, please don't answer, please don't answer.'

"Hello?" Came an English voice on the other line.

'Damn'

"Hello?" It asked again.

'Why is he there? Why is he there? Why is he there?'

"Is anyone there?"

"Yes," Tomoyo decided to speak "I'm here, Father."

"Who is this?"

"It's Tomoyo, Father, don't you remember?"

"Tomoyo-chan? Is that really you?" The voice quickly switched back into the native dialect, as if he had been using it all along.

"Yes, it's me. I'm calling to tell you that…" Her voice trailed off.

"What, Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

"It's Mother. There was a crash. Sh-sh-Mother's dead" Tomoyo choked up again.

"Sonomi's d-dead?" That's the last she heard before the line went dead.

0 0 0

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!! Your back!" Sakura screamed excitedly, catching the notice of everyone else. "Hoe? Tomoyo, why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled softly. "I've just come to check in with the teachers and to get the assignments so I can catch up on my work. I still have so many things to plan right now. I hope they will understand."

Sakura nodded dejectedly. "Ano, let me know if you need help, alright, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo gave her friend a quick hug before moving on. She had a lot of teachers to see, including the principal.

An hour later Tomoyo walked out of the school loaded down with books and assignments and well wishes from all of her teachers, many letting her know that her school work should not be very important to her right now, that she should concentrate on herself and healing. Some also offered advice, from when they had lost a loved one. With a fake smile and cheerful attitude, she thanked them all generously and moved on. The principal understood her completely, having recently lost a close brother. She told her to take as much time as she needed off and to let her know if there was anything, anything at all she could do for her, to just call her whenever.

A gentle ring brought her out of her musings. Her cell phone flashed as it rang. Checking Caller ID, she noticed it was the funeral home calling her back.

"Hai, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo answered.

"Miss Daidouji, I just wanted to let you know that we would be able to hold the funeral here for Daidouji Sonomi. We just need you to stop in at your earliest convenience to make arrangements."

"Is now too early?"

"Not at all ma'am, should we be expecting you?"

"Hai." Tomoyo changed her plans and re-directed her driver towards the funeral home.

The funeral home was very nice and would work out great to hold all of the guests. Her mother knew a lot of people. The funeral was in a partnership with a florist, and flowers would be covered in the cost. All she needed was to stop by the flower shop to pick out an arrangement.

The next stop was of course, the florist. The florist was very nice as well, and flowers were easy. The nadeshiko flower was her mother's favorite flower and the most obvious choice.

Tomoyo sighed gratefully as they were finished and she was on her way home. The funeral home and the florist had been very nice and sympathetic. Now that this was taken care of, she had less things to worry about.

Since her mother's death, she had contacted their, her, lawyer about reading her mother's will. Being her only daughter, of course, most of her possessions were now Tomoyo's, including the house and the company. As she was still too young and still in school, she appointed someone else to run the company in her stead. Once the funeral and such was over and done with, all she had to concentrate on then was the graduate high school.

College was a whole other matter. She had considered briefly about foregoing college altogether, but she realized that 1) she needed a degree if she ever hoped to run the business as well as her mother and 2) her mother wouldn't have wanted her to stop her school for her. Where she was going was a different story. She assumed that it would be Tokyo University like everyone else, but she wasn't really sure anymore.

0 0 0

Since receiving her assignments, Tomoyo buried herself in her school work. It was all she could do to keep sane as well as keep up. She had decided to wait until after the funeral to return to school. It was just easier. She had already informed most of her mother's acquaintances and family members about the funeral, so that was taken care of. All that she had left to do was her school work.

"Uh-Miss Tomoyo! The-there's someone here to see you!" Tomoyo heard her maid call. She thought it kind of strange that her maid was calling for her to come down, but it made her even more curious as to why she had stuttered.

Tomoyo mouth would have dropped to the floor where it big enough at the sight. There at the door stood a familiar man with black hair holding a jacket over his arms and a suitcase in his hand.

There at the door stood her father.

"Otou-san" She whispered before falling in a dead faint.

0 0 0

And that's a wrap. Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, I just felt it was a good place to stop. My muse has abandoned me and I'm in sort of a writer's block so I wanted to get **something** out to, so I decided to stop there. The next chapter will be sooner I hope, and longer. We'll see how things go.

Ja ne, Starkitty


End file.
